


Not So Happy Returns 7/25 - A Discussion in Valinor

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is not consistent with LACE but that is all right. I take the creative freedom of ignoring some aspects of the Ardaverse in my stories; if that makes this tale an AU, then so be it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not So Happy Returns 7/25 - A Discussion in Valinor

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not consistent with LACE but that is all right. I take the creative freedom of ignoring some aspects of the Ardaverse in my stories; if that makes this tale an AU, then so be it.

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** see in the Foreword.

**Author's notes:** I know this is not consistent with L but that is all right. I take the creative freedom of ignoring some aspects of the Ardaverse in my stories; if that makes this tale an AU, then so be it.

* * *

**December 07 – A Discussion in Valinor**

"What shall we do about Merilindë and Aracáno?" mused Lord Námo, his visage clouded with concern.

His sister, the Lady Nienna, gave him a piercing look.

" _Are_ we supposed to do anything?" she asked.

"I would say we are," replied the Lord of Mandos. "Their choice clearly violates the _Laws and Customs of the Eldar_. We cannot condone such a thing."

"The royal House of the Noldor has been echoing with the laments of wronged wives for Ages," returned the Lady Nienna sharply. "Indis, Nerdanel, Anairë, Helyanwë, Merilindë… what did we do to ease their pain when their husbands denied them their due of love, deprived them of their children or dragged them into exile? We could count Elenwë among them as well; after all, was her life not cut short because of Turucáno's choice?"

"Elenwë is not our concern at the moment," reminded her their brother, Lord Irmo. "Merilindë is. We cannot tolerate her casting out her husband and taking a new one."

"She did not take a new husband," corrected Lady Nienna. "She took a _consort_."

"Is there a difference?" asked Lord Námo dryly.

Lady Nienna nodded. "By the letter of the law the two of you seem so very fond of, yes, there is."

"Not if they lie together," argued Lord Irmo. "That binds them till the end of Arda."

"Tell that the Moriquendi," answered the Lady of Sorrows. "Ask them why do they choose to become houseless spirits when they die, rather than coming to Námo's Halls. They will tell you why: because they have lived with second and third spouses after having lost the first one for Ages, and do not wish to be parted from them in favour of someone they barely remember."

"That is different," said Lord Námo. "No-one bothered to tell the Moriquendi about the _Laws and Customs_ , and Eru chose to be merciful with their failings."

"Exactly," replied Lady Nienna. "Eru is merciful. Can we afford to be anything else?"

To that, her brothers had no satisfying answer.

~Fin~


End file.
